Insert a charming title here
by NoxUmbra
Summary: This is a resting place for interesting documents and writings about the culture, mechanics, and other world-building aspects of the ABM-verse. Requests for writings and drabbles are welcome!
1. Trinity of Power: An Essay on Magic

Trinity of Power: An Essay on Magic, Its Origins, and Its Effective Use by Adelessa Reglay

Arguably one of the most important assets in any mix of units, mages are useful in virtually any situation. Due to their flexibility and wide array of spells, a skilled tactician can turn the tide of a battle simply by cunning application of magic. This is why it is vitally important to study magic and have a comprehensive understanding of its limitations. In this article, the types of magic, their origins, and their proper and unorthodox uses will be discussed.

Easily the most well-known magic is anima magic. At least half of the mages in practice are anima mages, whether they be simple charm-weavers to storm-callers. Anima magic is best spotted by its connections to nature and natural phenomena. There is not a central school from which one learns this branch of magic: knowledge is passed from tutor to student and between peers in a cooperative network. As such, it is constantly evolving and is the most versatile of the three branches of magic.

When casting a spell, an anima mage calls upon the powers of the spirits that dwell throughout Elibe. Contrary to popular belief, this does not mean that the mage controls the spirit. Instead, the spirit grants what power it believe proper to the mage. This amount of power is based off of the control and will of the mage who called upon the spirit and the word of power that was used. As a mage increases his knowledge, he will be able to properly use increasingly more impressive abilities.

The most common spell for anima mages to know is one within the Fire family. This can be anything from lighting a candle to warming a metal object to throwing a fireball at an enemy in combat. This increases the heat of an object or creates flame depending on the intent of the mage. In a battle, fire is used for offensive purposes, though it can be used to alter the battlefield or create signals. It is worth noting that very few mages can choose the color of fire they create; do not count on having different colors of fire for signaling purposes.

The next family is that of Thunder. It is something of a misnomer perpetuated to prevent confusion between this family of spells and a common spell found in light magic. It mimics a natural lightning strike, albeit with less raw power and far more precise. It has more destructive potential than the Fire family, often a greater reach as evidenced by the spell "Bolt", and is used almost exclusively by combat mages. While the light, heat, and sound given off by a strike from a Thunder spell are bad enough, its true power lies in its ability to utterly incapacitate a person. While a Fire spell will cause burns, a Thunder spell may cause any combination of burns, temporary paralysis, and complications in the rhythms of the body. It's common for victims to fall unconscious when they find themselves with their breath stolen away; less common, but still with precedence, are cases where victims have died when their hearts were stopped.

Finally, the last significant family is the Tempest family. This covers what are colloquially known as the "Storm Spells": wind or ice spells that have a vast area of effect and incredible amounts of power. Very few mages come to master these without a natural affinity to the storm elements and decades of practice. Since these were designed to originally be spells that would repel a siege or assault castles, the single-target variants are absolutely devastating to anyone who is unfortunate enough to become a target. Whirling cyclones, hail, and freezing sheets of slush are all trademarks of this family. While they can be used to shape a battlefield, it's hardly advised to waste their power in such a manner.

The next most common branch of magic is that which has been developed and is practiced by the Church of Saint Elimine: light magic. Only the clergy of the Church can use its power. While often wielded by those who also possess abilities to use a staff, the two should not be confused. They are entirely separate skills and plenty of staff users are not sworn to the serve the Church. Clerics, priests, and bishops all wield this form of magic. Because of this, the Cathedral of Light in Etruria is recognized as its center of learning.

Very few people outside of the church know exactly how light magic works. Most agree that it has to do with one's faith in the spell and oneself: the calm, self-confident air of members of the clergy is explained by this. After that, however, it becomes less clear: no incantations are used, though often a tome is used to channel and focus one's abilities, and the source of the power for the spell is highly disputed. Some scholars believe it to be a case similar to dark magic in execution only portrayed differently by the perceptions of those using it; others decry this, claiming that Saint Elimine herself is powering these spells from beyond. Theories abound.

Whatever the case, light magic is a good asset to possess. It's known for being accurate and tending toward dealing massive amounts of damage in tight situations. While both dark and anima magic possess more raw power, light magic tends to have a faster reaction time due to the lack of spoken incantations. This also allows for willing users to be valuable in the cases of ambushes. The visual aspect of light magic is also worth note: true to its name, any spell will throw off a great deal of luminescence. Even combat-based spells will light up the surrounding area while active. Using light mages for visibility purposes is generally frowned upon: wasting one when a torch could achieve the same effect is wasteful. In a pinch, however, one has to use what is at one's disposal.

There are no families of light magic like there are in anima magic. Instead, spells are taught on a scale of increasing difficulty as one proceeds upward in the ranks of the Church. Most start with simple spells to call and control balls of light. The first combat spell, Lightning, is taught fairly early. From there, a light mage will learn more advanced spells such as Shine, Divine, and Purge. It is worth letting any clergy delay travel by a few hours to learn new techniques at a church present in a city.

The last branch of magic is by far the most rare. Named "dark magic" for its use of archaic languages and forgotten forces, it is widely known to be the hardest to learn and also the most powerful. It is left well alone by most thanks mostly to the fact that the shamans and druids who practice it either go mad or are corrupted to base deeds by the power they possess. The spells for dark magic have not changed in centuries: creating new spells in this discipline often ends in death for the inventor. Dark mages rarely interact with one another. When they do, it often ends in at least one of them dead.

Dark magic pulls its power from the Old Ones, called dark gods, and the forces that formed Elibe. The nature of space, time, and gravity all seem to be at the beck and call of dark mages, used for one purpose: to cause as much destruction as possible. In line with this, a vast majority of their magic is devoted to devastating combat spells: they have the most raw power of any discipline of magic. There are very few instances of dark magic being used outside of combat. The last was the Great Blight in 476 A.S., as cast by Silvan the Mad, in which the entirety of Ilia's crops rotted on the vine.

The main weakness of dark mages is their incantations. They are long and cannot be stopped once started. Because of this, they are significantly slower in combat situations than a user of any other branch of magic.

Despite this rather large flaw, they are coveted by those in command. A single shaman can decimate entire squads if he puts his mind to it. The more magic one casts, the stronger and more effective further spells become. With spells such as Flux, which warps space around a target, Luna, which tears at a target with gravitic forces, and Nosferatu, which drains life from a target and grants it to the caster, it is easy to see how dark magic earns its reputation of being terrifying and nigh impossible to fight.

It is known even to the most uneducated of laymen that there is a delicate balance of power between the three disciplines. Light magic trumps dark; dark reigns over anima; and anima beats light. Light magic is based off of faith: it surpasses the boundaries the rules and dogma of dark magic. Dark magic deals with the old powers of the world; these ancient forces spawned the spirits and still hold sway over them. Because of this, dark magic controls the force that spawns anima magic; obviously it has a large advantage. Anima is more flexible and volatile than light. It can outperform light magic simply by being more destructive: an anima spell will dissipate a light spell every time.

Each of these three disciplines is useful in its own right. A skilled tactician doesn't treat all mages equally, instead making allowances and pushing for different duties from each branch. While it may take time and effort to learn how best to use them beyond the brief summaries given in this article, mages are an indispensable part of one's forces and are well worth that effort.


	2. The Weapons Triangle

The Weapons Triangle: alternatively titled "why myrmidons are so successful in Bern"

It is not uncommon to hear fighters argue about the benefits and drawbacks of steel weapons as compared to silver ones or the appropriate situations in which one should use specialty arms. Combat is an ever-evolving base of knowledge and debates such as these often rise from personal preference. One thing that has remained steady throughout the years, however, is what is commonly referred to as the "weapons triangle." Like the magic trinity, it determines the effectiveness of one kind of weapon against another and has a large effect on the effectiveness of a commander's troops.

Lances and other pole arms are common among soldiers in service of the military. Cavaliers, basic infantry, flying units, and the heavily-armored knights all take advantage of this versatile class of weapons. While they lack the brute force of axes or the finesse of swords, they're more balanced than either. They also provide a longer reach, which is always welcome.

Specialty lances are common. The most notable ones are listed here as examples. The javelin is a common addition to the arsenal of lance-wielding units; these are specially designed to be thrown at an enemy from a distance away. Heavy lances are best used against heavily armored units. The greater heft of these weapons help punch them through armor. "Horseslayer" is the nickname given to the poleaxe by general infantry. It is used to stop cavalry charges by impaling the mounts on which the cavaliers are riding.

Swords are the next most common weapon used. Sacaean myrmidons, cavaliers, and mercenaries of all sorts use them to great effect. Most lords also learn the art of swordplay. They are the lightest and fastest of all weapons, though they require a great deal of skill and practice. They deal less damage than axes and lances, but their greater maneuverability and ease of use make it a worthy trade-off.

Swords for specific purposes are not uncommon, though they are less common than specialty lances due to the greater amount of work needed to create them. The longsword, for example, is especially effective against mounted enemies due to the longer reach it is granted. An "armorslayer" is another that targets those in heavy armor: its design helps to break pieces of armor and render them useless. Killing Edges are swords used mostly by myrmidons and other swordmasters: they are finely made works of killing steel that hold an edge better than other kinds of swords. They are responsible for more bloodshed than any other kind of sword. The legend of the Wo Dao centers around a particularly well-crafted Killing Edge.

The last class of weapons is that of the axes. They are the primary tool of brigands and fighters. Pirates, mercenaries, and some soldiers also put them to effective use. Axes are powerful, sturdy, and heavy, but they are slow and hard to use well. It takes a great deal of strength and skill to properly wield an axe. While incredibly effective against heavily armored units due to the force behind their strikes, axes are less advised in situations against units unencumbered by armor.

It's harder to find specialty axes than any other weapon. Hand axes are to axes what javelins are to lances. They are less accurate than javelins, but are significantly more powerful. Hammers can be wielded similarly to axes: these are recommended when fighting fully-armored knights. Referred to as a "Brave Axe," this light yet strong weapon can do the same amount of damage as a normal axe but is half as heavy. It is usually found as a prize in the treasury of a wealthy baron or merchant. The famed "Devil Axe" is said to be the most powerful weapon in all of Elibe, but it comes at a dangerous price: it has been said that this weapon will turn on its master if not placated and take his blood instead.

There is a very set way in which one would use these weapons against one another. Lances excel against swords due to their greater reach. All the finesse in the world cannot defeat a reach that is feet longer than one's own. Axes, on the other hand, can snap through lances and break them in half with ease. After that, all that remains is to subdue an unarmed foe. Swords, in turn, defeat axes simply by being faster and more agile. One cannot hurt something one cannot hit, after all. The fighting styles of those wielding each of these weapons suits the weapon's strengths and weaknesses, taking advantage of this triangle.


	3. Affinities

Ah, my child – you've come to ask Hannah the Wise about your fortune, have you? Ahahahah! Certainly, certainly, come in! No need to look so unsure, child, sit here. Would you like a cup of tea? No? Ah, but I insist – here. It's not too bitter, I hope! What's your name? Adelessa? Why, that's a lovely name.

Now, then, what did you want to know? Your fortune? Of course, of course. What's your affinity? Why, they certainly do have something to do with the matter! You're not doubting the woman who does this for her living, are you? No, I see that suspicious look in your eye. Pah! Listen to me, child, and we'll see if I can't change your mind.

Tell me your affinity, child, be a dear. Oh, you _would_ be Dark, wouldn't you? No, no, it's not a comment on your moral fiber, calm yourself. You were born in August, then – did you know that only half of those born in August turn out Dark? The other half tend toward Fire. It's something in their character, you know. You have a strong moral sense, you do, and have found yourself at odds with those close to you for it. You're very successful in what you do – or you will be! – and you find that solitude is precious. You're sharp, cunning, fiercely intelligent and independent, and prefer to be in control of your life. Destiny doesn't sit well with you, my child, but it's all around you, don't you see? No, of course you don't. You will, my child. You will.

Still not convinced? Fine, then – let me try some more. Surely you know at least one person with the Anima affinity – born in June or October? He's quietly noble, isn't he, and inspirational. He leads by example, not one for flowery speeches. Excitable, certainly – he's as human as anyone else and feels emotions deeply. He doesn't like to show them, though, which frustrates you sometimes. You work well together, however – ah-ah! I can see it in your eyes. He's down to earth, too, which helps you. He brings you back from your musings when they begin to run away from you.

What about Light? They're born in January. Ah, I can see that. Someone you love dearly, yes? A family member? Ah, yes. Your mother – pardon me, foster mother. She's a rare one – Light is almost as hard to find as Dark, though all people born in January have its affinity. Those who are blessed with this affinity – oh, it's not hard to spot them. You can see it without looking! They're the caretakers, the comforters, those who take others in and love them without hardly a reason. They're sweethearts, each and every single one, even if some hide it deep in their bones. They search for the weaknesses in a person and are good at finding them. Just be wary of one who grows jaded with the world. He may cause more harm than can be repaired.

Fire – oh, Fire. It is the sibling to your Dark, in the months of July, August, and September. That so many who would otherwise be Dark go to Fire instead is significant, you see. Someone you know has Fire, I'm sure of it! They're not hard to find. They're indomitable, determined, and driven. There's always one or two things at which a Fire excels and they _love_ every second they spend in it. When put in their element, they thrive in a way few others are able to match. If not watched, however, they will burn themselves out. You see, they need moderating influence or else their passions will burn them out. Calmer heads – those like Anima or Dark – keep them in check.

Those born in February and November – yes, they're Ice! You knew that one quickly, ahahaha! Yes, Ice people are impressive. They may not be as passionate as Fire, but they are no less capable. In fact, their cool, calm demeanors aid them in their pursuits. Where a Fire may cover a wide spread, an Ice will follow one course of action to its completion or learn all of one small topic to become an expert. They can easily apply their skills for the benefit of a group, a skill that Fires occasionally have some trouble with. Most are distant by choice, though once you get close to an Ice you will have no better friend! Ah, yes – you've lived this.

Thunder months are April and December. These have glaring flaws with which they struggle on a daily basis. It's part of their lot with their affinity, but don't you go feeling sorry for them, my child! You see, as soon as they learn to live with their flaw and work to overcome it, they grow so terribly much. Their characters are strong and bold, loud and brassy. Even the more subtle ones can grow arrogant, though they have reason to be. Their flaw is balanced with a natural gift of skill or ability. While not leaders, they are indispensible subordinates and woe to someone who doesn't put them to work! A bored Thunder is a troublesome Thunder. They'll find ways to amuse themselves, my child, and you'll be sorry then!

Wind is last – only one more chance to convince you, I see. They're spring creatures – March and May. Here you have someone to balance out the Thunder's awkward social tendencies. A Wind understands the inner workings of the minds of those around them. They're alert, aware, and able to discern that which others can't. I'm a Wind, I'll have you know! They're sometimes quiet, sometimes talkative, but always in the middle of whatever is going on. Leaving them out of a plan or situation is just asking for trouble. They're terribly helpful – they'll play dark god's advocate, you know, and force a soul to think about what they might not have otherwise! They're game-changers, they are, and have tempers to boot! Treat them with respect.

You, girl… My child, have you ever heard of the Touched? You haven't? Well, I will tell you. You may run into a couple of children who seem to be. But the Touched are those who more than just display characteristics of an affinity. There are those who embody it, you see! They're chosen by one of the spirits. Elimine was one of these people – yes, the saint from some nine hundred years back. She was Touched by Light. Athos was the same with Anima. For all I know, the rest of the Great Heroes were Touched. Popular theory has it that Brammimond disappeared because of her tie to Dark. Wherever the Touched go, the world changes around them. Kingdoms rise and fall, wars are fought.

Now, then, are you done with your tea? Here, let me tell you what you should do. What, you thought I was going to spell out your life? No, no – you must walk your path yourself, my child. All I can tell you is to trust your instincts. They serve you well. Yours will be a full life. These are interesting times and I can see the swirl of destiny about you.

Go now, for I am weary. There's no need to thank me, Adelessa. Simply remember that which I have told you. And watch for those children – they will be important to you some day.


End file.
